Sasuke's Dirty Little Secret
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku. A story in which Kakashi tells Sakura something about her boyfriend Sasuke that involves orange, a perverted white-haired man, and something that Sakura absolutely detests. What could go wrong?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Because I really have no life…_

**Sasuke's Dirty Little Secret**

_Written by xBrokenxDreamsx_

"Come on Sakura, just take it." A grey-haired pervert commanded while pushing a familiar orange book in her face. Sakura cringed at just the sight.

"That's quite alright Kakashi-sensei, I really don't need that." Sakura retorted while shoving the book back in his face. Seriously, he'd already corrupted Naruto with that book; he doesn't need to sully Sakura's innocence, let alone her brooding fiancé who'd never be interested in it at all.

"Why yes you do. You and Sasuke are getting married in about a week. It's an early present so you two can get some _practice_."

"I think it's really sick that you think about me and Sasuke's sex life, just to let you know." Kakashi just snorted.

"I've been part of your sex life for quite a while now my dear Sakura."

"Okay, seriously, you're disturbing me now." Sakura started backing away for she didn't like that glint in his eyes.

"Well, not only myself, but Jiraiya as well."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you know? Sasuke's favorite piece of literature, that he happens to worship, is–"

"No way! Sasuke reading porn? Yeah right!" Naruto yelled while coming up behind them, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, seriously, I think I'd know my fiancé more than you, with all respect."

"I'm the one who gives it to them. Just ask him. Or better yet, search the Uchiha compound. It won't be that hard since you have a key."

"That's stupid. There's no way that Sasuke reads that disgusting book that you guys call _classic literature_. Seriously, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for ruining your mind with such disgraceful writing that portrays woman as some sex toy that men screw senselessly."

"Hanging out with Tsunade too much, I see." Kakashi states as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know that Sasuke will agree with me too! Just you wait!" Sakura sighed exasperatedly and skipped away to Sasuke's house.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you home?" Sakura asked while walking into the humongous mansion.

She'd just assumed that he was out training, since he wasn't home, or at her house.

_How unusual._ Sakura thought while rolling her eyes. Even after her and Sasuke started dating three years back, he's still the same stoic, emotionless and power-seeking boy he was when they were younger. Although he's now an only child. And he's not that power-hungry to leave for Orochimaru again, although, he's dead as well. Thank Kami-sama.

Sakura sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and began waiting for her soon-to-be-husband to arrive home so she could ask him about what Kakashi was talking about today. Quietly, she began tapping her foot on the ground, for she did that when she was impatient.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She looked over at his bedroom; specifically the draw of his nightstand.

_It would be wrong to look in it. _Sakura scolded her self. But what if what Kakashi said was true? What if he was a secret pervert and had all the books, using them on her?

It didn't really matter though. Wait, no, it mattered very much to her! She was a girl and she hated _Icha Icha Paradise_ books with a passion of a thousand suns! And if her dear Sasuke-kun had them, he'd get a good, stern talking to – or worse, no sex. Yup, that's an excellent punishment.

She ran over to his room and opened the draw only to find a kunai, three tomatoes, a book or two on some jutsus, and surprisingly, a picture of her taken at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. She smiled and forgot all about her hatred.

One, because there were no books and two, because he was unbelievably sweet in his own little way.

Sakura closed the draw and was about to walk out of the room when she saw a little bit of cardboard sticking out from under his bed. She knew that she shouldn't go and open it, for curiosity kills the cat, but nevertheless, she did so.

It was a large cardboard box that was awfully heavy. She lifted it on the bed and opened the contents only to find about twenty orange books. Sakura stared horrifically at them. So Kakashi _had_ been right.

She took out the top one and opened the book to see a despicable picture that instantly disgusted her. She closed it instantly and mentally cursed herself for even opening it.

"Sakura, are you here?" Sasuke called inside his house. Sakura quickly threw the books on the floor and hid the one in her hand under his pillow.

"Yes, I'm in the bedroom!" Sakura informed. A few moments later, Sasuke entered the room, his eyes softening upon seeing his fiancé.

"Hey." He greeted while leaning in for a short kiss. Sakura pulled back, for she was not very happy with him at the moment. He opened his eyes and had a look of a hurt puppy mixed with a sad boy who didn't get his promised candy. It was hard for Sakura, but she still restrained.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura greeted quite snootily. Sasuke gave her a peculiar look, for she never rejected his kisses, since they were rare.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" Sakura answered with fake happiness dripping in her tone. Sasuke just stared dumbfounded at his soon-to-be-wife.

"You sure?"

"You know what we should do Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Read! I haven't sat down and read an actual book in so long. Hm, let's look around here for a book." Sasuke gave her an inquisitive look as she started walking around his room, in search of some literature.

"Okay…"

"Ah-ha! This looks good!" Sakura pulled out a familiar orange book. Sasuke's eyes widened for that was not only the book that Kakashi gave him a few weeks ago, not only that it was a book that Sakura was disgusted by, but it was his favorite out of all the series, and he was worried that she would ruin it.

"Sakura, give me that." Sasuke dodged toward her and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to read that!" Sakura complained while snatching it back and opening it. Her eyes widened in mock-shock. "Sasuke-kun, is this–"

"Sakura, look–" Sasuke was cut off my Sakura throwing the book at him and jumping up on the bed.

"How dare you? You know that I hate this crap and you still read it! Plus, you have the whole series!" She threw the box at him, but he easily missed them.

"I never read them. I just kept them because Kakashi gave them to me."

"Yeah right! He even told me that you had them today, and I said that I didn't believe him since my dear Sasuke-kun would never do such a thing! You're such a lying jackass!"

"I never lied. You just never asked. If you came up to me and said, _"Sasuke, do you own all the _Icha Icha Paradise_ books and love them dearly and read them over and over again so you can use it on me?"_ I would have easily answered with a simple _yes_."

"You use this on me?"

"Duh." Sakura sighed angrily.

"Ugh, you're such a–" Before Sakura could finish her rant, Sasuke forcefully placed his lips onto Sakura's. She tried to resist, but seriously, who could not respond to Sasuke's amazing kisses.

And as Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the bed, he pushed the box of Kakashi's favorite reading material under the bed with his foot, for he really wouldn't need it with their current hormonal drive.

He'd just have to say goodbye to the writing material he found most useful, for Sakura would have them burned before he'd wake up tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hm…I don't like the ending that much...**_


End file.
